


Surreal Mafer

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Horror, Mexican Horror, Surreal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Follow the adventures of a adorably spooky girl who lives in a old mansion with her scary friends.





	1. Chapter 1

Surreal Marfer Season 1 Episode 1 - Spooky Buddies

A teenaged tan skinned dark brown haired girl with Gothic Lolita clothing who awoke up after having a dream

Mañana Espeluznante Marfer said A xolo barks,pulls her skull out and gives it to a xolo. “Oh man I need to get a skull…” 

After Marfer had a new skull and brushed her teeth. She went downstairs. Sitting on the couch reading a newspaper was a short tempered green skinned man.

“Manana Epeluznante Jose how is,” Marfer said running into the kitchen to grab a snack.

Before Marfer could finish, her friend Lucia appear behind her

“Manana Epeluznante everyone,” Lucia said

“Lucia…” Jose began “You could have scare those mere mortals

Lucia “Nah…” She said shaking her head no “That would have been the mortal’s way.”

…

“Hmm…this house doesn’t seem any different from back home.” Said the man, dressed with black shoes, blue pants with a dark blue shirt and a white shirt under it. He wears a dark blue newsboy cap. His hair and mustache were brown, his nose was pink and his skin was tanned.

“What the heck was that ghostly moaning?”

He accidentally rings the door bell and the weather turned from sunny to stormy.

[Francisco Rodriguez]  
Age: 22

Francisco opens the door

“Now…where the heck am I going to find a place to stay?” Francisco said to himself as he continued walking up the stairs.

The paintings seem to follow him with their eyes when he walked.

“HEY!” Marfer called out to Francisco as she enters the hallway

Francisco stopped walking and turns around to face Marfer. He blinked a couple of times staring at Marfer.

“What are you doing?” Marfer said

“The college snobs tricked me into going to a old house which was haunted by ghosts,” Francisco responded 

Marfer snickered silently at Francisco’s remark.

Francisco heard a ghostly moan and chains rattling and said ''W-what was that? 

“W-what the heck!” Francisco shouted as he saw creepy twin girls and his jaw dropped.

Marfer walks over to Francisco and kneels down to him.

“Chico…you got scared…” Marfer said to him.

Francisco growls “Just help me out…”

“What’s the magic word?” Marfer asked with a smile

“Ugh…please…” Francisco said sighing

“That’s better!”

…

“Hey fellow human.” Mrs. Antúnez said to Francisco.

“Uh-oh?” Francisco said looking up at Mrs. Antunez

“Marfer what’s his name?” Mrs. Antunez asked

“And who’s asking?” Marfer said raising an eyebrow.

Francisco face palms “My name is Francisco?” Francisco whispered

Mrs. Antunez chuckles “Marfer Ruiz…I think it’s time we added two new neighbors to our house.” She said happily.  
“Say what?!” Marfer and Francisco said in unison


	2. Surreal Marfer Ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is about Letitia and Lucia putting curses on their friends for driving them crazy.

Surreal Marfer Season 1 Episode 2 - Creepy Twins

[Letitia and Lucia come walking home at night, and enter the house with lightning flashing for their entrance.]

[Letitia and Lucia goes upstairs to see what they're talking about and finds her friends painting the bathroom pink]

Letitia and Lucia: "Hey, guys." [her friends scream at their appearances.] "Why are you painting the bathroom our least favorite colors?"  
[While Marfer is painting, she accidentally hits them, stroking then with pink paint.]

Marfer: "Whoops. Sorry, I didn't notice you guys." [Pokes Lucia's nose]

[In the living room, Letitia and Lucia sing a creepy lullaby to a baby,but she smiles and they face-palmed.]

[In the cemetery]

Marfer: What's so funny?

Francisco: Oh nothing, I just remembered something funny is all [But Francisco’s smile soon faded and he stopped walking. He stared forward at the man wearing a zoot suit. He sat there with a frown across his face. His black hair was completely covered in a yellow hat and he had a black mustache. His skin was completely blue and his eyes were yellow.]

[Letitia and Lucia go up into the attic.]

Letitia and Lucia: [groans] "No matter what we do, our friends drive us crazy. At least when things get bad, we can go to our secret dark place." [notices something wrong with their dark place.] "Which they've filled with their junk." [pushes them away with a push broom; comes across a trunk and tries to move it but can't; notices a tag on it.] "Oh, look. This trunk belonged to our great grandmothers. They were pretty cool ladies." [holds up photos of Marora and Charito, who looks identical to Letitia and Lucia but in period-accurate clothes.] [Lucia takes out a crystal ball and skulls and notices a secret compartment.] "Ooh. What's this?" [Letitia opens it and finds a book, picks it up and blows the dust off.] "Ancient Book of Spells. Whoa." [looks at the book's array of spells.] "Hmm. If We can't get through to our friends, maybe a little magic will." [starts reading]

[In the kitchen]

[Francisco is about to drink coffee with pills,but when someone reads the chant,he got turned inside out]

Francisco: Aaaah?! Letitia Lucia what's the meaning of this!?

[In Marfer's room,Marfer is washing her hair,but when someone reads the spell,the water turned blood]

Marfer: [She looked at herself in the mirror with dark red hair and her scream shakes the mansion]

[In the living room]

Jose: [humming as he reads a book,but when someone reads the spell,he got decapitated by the guillotine.] Ugh Letitia Lucia [carries his head] 

[Back in Marfer's room]

Letitia and Lucia: Hey guys we just wanted to say.[Their friends staring at Letitia and Lucia] we're sorry we put a curse on you guys you were right [But Marfer and her friends laughing] Wait you're laughing [pulls out notes that says ''we're sorry too,we promise not to drive you crazy ever again''].


End file.
